Tenken no Tenshi
by SailorLoneStar
Summary: Soujiro is swept up in another battle as danger lies in the Reformation. But could the greater danger be in the angel who places something of the Tenken's at stake?[Was Rurouni Soujiro-Plz R&R]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This lowly sophomore (who shall die in the coming school year) does not own Rurouni Kenshin.  She just wants to write and dreams to be an author someday (next to owning a big animation company out in space despite the fact I don't like business) and writes fanfiction to practice.

Author's Note: I dedicate this to Animeluverthatiam for letting me see the series, Shojin Takaru for supporting me always, and Sammy-chan who gave me my love for the kawaii little assassin!

Prologue: A Wandering Assassin:

Defeated in a battle with the infamous Hitokiri Battousai, now known as Kenshin Himura, a boy must leave his shambling life to discover his true self… the one lost behind the smile.  With too many questions and not enough answers, he must travel in a world where his only skills are now shunned and illegal in the public's eyes…

"Boku wa boku no basho e yukou (As for me, I shall go to my place.)

Mada, nani mo mienai keredo (And yet, I cannot see anything at all.)

Mou namida nagasu no mo (To the flowing of tears Surely)

Kitto kowaku nai (No more shall I be afraid)

Ano hito ga kureta kotae ja (The answer that man gave me)

Hontou no boku ni narenai ne (Really does not suit my true self)
    
    Nani ga mitsukaru n' darou (Perhaps I shall discover something)
    
    Nani wo mitsukerarenai n' darou (Perhaps there is something that I cannot discover)
    
    Kokoro ni kakushite iota (The piece of me)
    
    Boku no kakera (That has hidden in my heart)
    
    Tada kaze no sasu basho e (Only towards where the winds show me)
    
    Tatta hitori de aruite yukou (I alone shall go)
    
    Mishiranu hontou no boku ni (If somewhere I will find)

Doko ka de aeru no nara (My unknown true self)
    
    Sukoshi hayaku hashiri-sugite (Having run a little too fast)

 Nani mo minakatta ki ga shite 'ru (I feel I missed out on something)
    
    Sou machigaeta koto mo (Even such a mistake)

 Kitto kotae na n' da (Is surely an answer)
    
    Mou ichido boku dake no jikan de (Once more only by my pace)

 Dare ni mo nite inai boku ni naru (I shall become myself, unlike anyone else)
    
    Dare to wakariaeru darou
    
    Dare wo kizutsukete shimau darou (Perhaps I shall meet someone)
    
    Kokoro wa omou you ni wa (Perhaps I shall hurt someone)
    
    Kirenai kara (Only where the road leads)
    
    Tada, michi no yuku mama ni (Shall I try walking)
    
    Hiroi atsumete aruite miyou (I will go, not waiting for the blade)
    
    Yaiba wa matazu ni yuku yo (To catch it with both hands)

 Ryoute de tsukamu tame ni
    
    Nani ga mitsukaru n' darou (Perhaps I shall discover something)
    
    Nani wo mitsukerarenai n' darou (Perhaps there is something that I cannot discover)
    
    Kokoro ni kakushite iota (The piece of me)
    
    Boku no kakera (That has hidden in my heart)
    
    Tada kaze no sasu basho e (Only towards where the winds show me)
    
    Tatta hitori de aruite yukou (I alone shall go)
    
    Mishiranu hontou no boku ni (If somewhere I will find)

Doko ka de aitai kara (My unknown true self)"

-Soujiro's Image Song: 'Journey'

            A lonely boy, with no destination in mind, travels the roads of a modernizing Japan of .  He looked like with black hair and deep blue highlights (or so the author calls it) and black eyes that many do not see as dark blue.  His clothes were of traditional Japan, a light blue gi and darker shade of blue for his hikami, as well as a polo shirt beneath the gi.

            As a rurouni now, he must sort through its past to discover the answers of what the heart desires.  He must decide what he is to leave in his wake in his ten years of traveling… destruction and sorrow like his former guardian, Makoto Shishio?  Or courage and hope like Shishio's predecessor and rival, Kenshin Himura?

Author's Note:  If my series were actually a T. V. show, 'Journey' would _have_ to be the theme song.  It's really sweet!  Hmmm… if I can learn to draw Soujiro real good I might try…  Anyway, I have given my OC a more solid characterization other than the jumbled mess of thoughts.  I hope I personified Soujiro better, and that the story hopefully flows better.  What I would really appreciate are little comments of on how Soujiro's reaction to things should be.  I like to avoid OOC-ness as much as possible.  Please review, any simple review would motivate me a lot.  Thank you to those who will and already have done so!  I really appreciate anything helpful, especially criticism.  PS: As soon as my history homework is done, expect faster chapters up.  Reviews will bring better work!


	2. A Lost Soul

Disclaimer: Me poor… me giddy… me no want lawsuit 'cause me no own Kenshin…

Author's Note: If the story gets too predictable, please tell me!  I don't want to bore people to death.  Honest! -_-' You can stop laughing at me…

A Lost Soul:

            "I suppose I should find a place to sleep for the night," the young man said to no one in particular, looking at the setting sun.  He returned his attention back to the sparse forest he was walking through.  He sighed as he returned to his thoughts.

            _I'm completely directionless, Soujiro Seta thought to himself.  __I'm still as confused as ever._

            "Well, at least I know one truth," he said aloud to the quiet around him.  _A swordsman must always be a swordsman, he confirmed as he shifted his new katana to allow him to climb into a particularly tall tree.  Settling into a cradle of branches, he pulled his dinner from his sack.  His thoughts wandered toward the current lives of significant manslayers…_

            Aoshi Shinomori, the leader of the Oniwabanshu who uses double kodachis.  Soujiro frowned in confusion.  _There isn't much left about him, he thought.  He once strove to gain the title of the strongest fighter as a final gift to the deceased members of the Oniwabanshu.  Aoshi did absolutely anything to have his chance to obtain Himura-san's head.  But in the end, he turned to support Mr. Himura.  _Why?  Is it because he lost and subjected himself towards the victor?  Or was it something else?  Something Himura-san had shown him?__

            Hajime Saito, he was the leader of the Third Squad of the Shinsengumi.  Often faced the Battousai and still lives to the philosophies of the Wolves of Mibu: 'Aku Suku Zan'.  He currently works for the government, doing the more 'dirty work'.  Soujiro shook his head, still smiling, _I doubt that my path will follow his.  I do not care for justice._

_            Kenshin Himura, the predecessor of Shishio-san.  Hitokiri Battousai… the strongest imperialist of the Meiji Revolution…  currently a rurouni with the strong attachment to the ideals of protecting the weak, saving lives, and __not killing- Soujiro's mind immediately flashed to the night that changed the rest of his life…_

It was pouring that night, and despite the fact he was smiling at the ground that was steeped in the blood of the family who took care of him, he knew in his heart that the truth was that he didn't want to kill… _not killing… Soujiro slammed the back of his head against the branches to stop his train of thought.  He didn't want to face it… the past… the beginning…_

            He forced himself to examine the man he served faithfully for nearly a decade… Makoto Shishio.  He was the complete opposite of Himura-san.  Now that he thought about it, Shishio-san was a man full of ambition and revenge, where as Himura-san settled for anything.  He followed the belief of 'only the strong survive…'  _If you are strong, you live.  If you are weak you die, that was what Shishio-san first taught Soujiro, and it was what saved him from that family that night.  Many people died at his hands.  Lives meant nothing to Shishio-san.  It was only to be lost sooner or later.  __If you win the battle, then you are the one who is right, thought Soujiro, __so then Himura-san is the one who is right…_

            Kenshin states that life is precious and must be preserved at all costs.  He had completely sworn never to kill again…  Soujiro also knew that Kenshin also believes that just because a samurai had won, doesn't mean he is correct.  _So that means I can still be right in my beliefs, or really Shishio, who I received my ethics from.  Then lives are meaningless.  Life is just one big game where only the strongest survive.  The victor is the one right.  So then Himura-san is the one who is right-_

            Soujiro paused his thoughts.  He blinked when he realized that he was making a full circle.  Frustrated, he slammed his head against the thick branches again.  The sun was taking a last peek over the horizon, and Soujiro decided to end his day and sleep off the coming migraine.  He dozed off as the sun left and the cloud blanketed the world.

Author's Notes: MWAHHAHAHAHA!  ::continues evil laugh for about five minutes::  Now I can torture Soujiro with my insane storyline!  Anyway, thank you Shojin Takaru ::evil grin:: [she helps so much!] and … I forgot… ::ten minute pause:: Oh yes, this chapter is so Soujiro can have his little moment to shine before I steal it!  Read (er… you already did that huh?) and review! ^-^


	3. A Past Revisited

Disclaimer: I disclaim Rurouni Kenshin...  [I wonder if that makes sense…]

The sun was taking a last peek over the horizon, and Soujiro decided to end his day and sleep off the coming migraine.  He dozed off as the sun left and the cloud blanketed the world.

A Past Revisited:

            "Sumimasen (Excuse me)," Soujiro smiled, tapping a passerby on the shoulder.  The cloaked figure was shorter than him and looked up at him expectantly.  "I was hoping you could be so kind as to show me to some shelter from the rain?"  He smiled again, unable to see into the dark hood.

The person nodded and motioned to follow.  The shadow ran through the pounding rain relentlessly, but Soujiro followed easily.  It ran into a courtyard and next to a storage building, notably not the main.  Soujiro faltered at the entrance, the grounds' familiarity spooked him.  But he smiled, ignoring everything his mind tried to tell him, and went up to the shrimp, but with slower and more deliberate steps as if his body unconsciously knew…

            He paused outside the open door and questioned "In here?"  The little head bobbed and waited patiently.  Taking the initiative, Soujiro stepped inside, only to be flooded with memories. _If you're strong, you live.  If you're weak, you die… he remembered again...  that night…  Hitting his head, he woke to catch a glimpse the tip of the cloak disappears into a hole in the ceiling.  He smiled, recalling how often he went there to treat his wounds when he was little.  __What irony, he thought.  __I'm back again._

            A thick quilt tumbled out, surprising Soujiro into saying, "Ara?"

            _Well, wet clothes aren't good for your health, he reminded himself, as he took off his gi and hakama in a back corner.  Deftly twisting his clothes to squeeze out the excess water, he heard, out in the rain, someone pounding the door of the main house.  He caught the words "Killer… here…"_

Soujiro smiled to himself, _I didn't expect them to be so close on my tail._  Unconsciously recalling the day he met Shishio, he then pressed the blanket to soak up the rest of the moisture on him and the clothes before putting them back on again, even though they were still a little damp.

"Yes?" he suddenly heard a small, quiet sweet voice.  He looked up, seeing a big, gruff and drenched man stand in front of the closed door.  The young voice he heard came from a little girl with long dark hair that had a giant, blue bow in it with a kimono to match.  He noted the fact that she panted slightly, and her kimono was slightly loose.  _She must be the one who brought me here in a hurry,_ he concluded, stepping out to see what the fuss was about.

"There's a…" the hoarse voice began.  He slowly realized that Soujiro, who was still straightening his gi, was also in the room.

Jumping to conclusions, he roared, "You little whore!" Enraged at her, he lashed out at the surprised and confused girl, striking her face with his backhand with such force that she was thrown to the ground and slid several feet.

"You!" the man growled as he lifted Soujiro by the front of his clothes, "What makes you think that you can invite yourself to her?!" sputtered the man.

Soujiro smiled again, "Gomen. (Sorry.)  I'm only here to seek shelter from the storm sir," he explained as the clouds thundered outside for emphasis.

"Please, let him go.  He didn't do anything.  I swear!  Let him stay for a while…  I'll-I'll… I'll double my output per day while he's here!  Just don't hurt him," she begged from the ground where she fell, curled up with her upper body bowed low.  The man paused to think, then dropped Soujiro, who quickly began straightened his gi.  The man whispered real low, "If you so much as touch her, I'll skin ya!"

Soujiro merely smiled and thanked him for his hospitality.  The little girl in turn thanked the man, who left immediately.  Soujiro watched as the girl got to her feet, rub the cheek that was hit, and walk over to a corner of barrels.  He remained silently as she reappeared in a second, tying a small satchel to her waist, her cheek still red from her blow.

"He must really care about you," Soujiro said smiling at her as she walked toward him.

"No," she frowned, "he's just possessive," she replied as she sat facing him.

"Daijoubu? (Are you okay?)" Soujiro asked, unsure how to respond to a reply like that.  She didn't answer immediately.  She put a wrist on his forehead, and then pressed his chest with the same hand.

Sitting down on her legs again, she met his eyes with her bright sky blue ones.  "Hai! (Yes!)" she finally answered, smiling a smile identical to his, but her bruise was starting to turn darker.

"Really?" Soujiro said skeptically, reaching out to touch her bruise.  But she shirked away from him.  His eyebrows wrinkled slightly in confusion, but he cupped the red check anyway.

"Ow," she moaned as she slapped his hand away.  It stung him more than he expected.  "It hurts when you touch it.  Don't make it worse," she frowned.

"Gomenasai, (I'm sorry,)" he automatically answered with a smile.  She smiled back shyly, but not as brightly as the one before.

"Well," he said breaking the silence as he stood, avoiding the confusion of the past.  He saw how she tilted her head slightly, watching him in a serious mood.  "My name is Soujiro Seta," he said offering her a hand.

She smiled again.  "I'm Aiteru," she said brightly, grabbing his hand.

Soujiro smiled his famous smile, as he pulled her up.  "I would like to know what you mean when you said 'doubling your output' earlier."  He would keep his thoughts preoccupied… he has no wish at all to deal with the memories of these grounds.

She opened his hand when she was standing solidly, running her silky, soft hands over his calloused hand.  "An experienced swordsman…" he heard her whisper.  Then she blinked, as if woken from a trance, "Oh that," she said casually, slipping her hands out of his.  "I make opium for the old fart."

Author's Note: Reviews are highly desirable!  But you could also review when you're done with everything I have written.  Advice is desirable to!  I wanna improve!


	4. A Morning in Town

Disclaimer: Ooohh!! I get to do my own disclaimer! I Don't Own Rurouni Kenshin.  What a sweet world it would be if I could… ::all dreamy:: Oops sorry!  Go read while I procrastinate some more.

"Oh that," she said casually, slipping her hands out of his.  "I make opium for the old fart."

A Morning in Town:

            "Opium?" Soujiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

            "Hai," she said cheerily.

            "Naze? (Why?)" he asked, voicing the second phrase that haunted him [A/N: Okay… maybe it's not a 'phrase'-phrase.  So what?]

            Aiteru frowned, not at Soujiro, but just in a confused sort of way.  "I'm not sure.  Why am _I making opium for that loser?"_

            "I'm afraid I'm don't understand," Soujiro smiled, a hand on the back of his head, symbolizing his confusion.

"I mean, I know I offered to make opium as my pay for the rent, but I'm not sure why I'm staying here… of all the places to be in the world."  Then Aiteru shrugged and then yawned, reminding Soujiro of his exhaustion.  "You should go to bed, rurouni," she told him.

            "You know?" Soujiro asked, a fairly blank expression on his face.

            She giggled, "Your tattered clothes and the fact that you're not in an inn does point that way."

            "I suppose I do look like one," he smiled, his hand lightly scratching the back of his head, as she walked back to the abandoned blanket, remembering the time he stole the bandages for Shishio-san.  _Perhaps if Shishio-san had not come to town that night, there wouldn't have been any danger to me… no reason to kill them.  But would they have killed me anyway?  I certainly didn't mind having to working for Shishio-san…  It's just that it wasn't _me _all those years…_

Soujiro, who was sitting down and had leaned on a nearby barrel, found the little girl asleep with her head on his lap.  He smiled as he stopped stroking her hair and tightly wrapped the blanket around her.  He was slowly separating himself from her, when she gripped his hikami and whispered ever so softly, "Don't leave me…" She breathed deeply and exhaled, "I'm scared…" she added like an afterthought.  Unsure, Soujiro remained where he was.  He fell asleep fingering her hair, and watching her breathe…

            The sun was barely over the horizon as Soujiro blinked his eyes open for the new day…

            "Are you awake now?" Aiteru whispered curiously, staring at Soujiro at a frightening proximity.  Soujiro, suddenly startled into awareness, jumped, just like his heart rate, and began to feel slightly ill.  Of course Aiteru hardly noticed those symptoms, for it disappeared in a flash and was replaced by the famous 'Soujiro Smile', whose owner had quickly recovered in inhumanly (and ungodly) speed.

            "YAY!" Aiteru cheered with pure delight, "It's time for breakfast!" She nimbly jumped onto her feet as she clapped her hands together.  "I'll show you to my favorite restaurant!"  Then she skipped outside in such sweet innocence and hyperactive giddy.

            Soujiro, now sure that the naïve maniac was out of sight, patted his heart in hopes to slow down his dangerously high heart rate.  Soujiro sighed a breath of relief as he was certain the decades of life she had scared out of him was, for the most part, back with him.  He smiled again trying to remember the last time he was frightened out of his life like that.  Failing to recall any moments in his life, including his years with Shishio, he straightened his katana in his belt (thing-a-ma-bopper) and stepped outside to find Aiteru waiting patiently outside.

            Aiteru twirled around once more and declared "100!" and skipped ahead.  "Come on!" she called out behind her.

            Soujiro could only smile at her enthusiasm and trot to keep pace with her.  Soujiro noticed how not many people were up so early in the morning, and he was thankful for that.  Not only were swords banned from this era, and the fact that Soujiro was a wanted criminal, he was worried about the health of anyone Aiteru might have ran- err… 'skipped' over in her excitement.

            "Gee, you're real slow!" she called out again, skipping backwards and still, amazingly, keeping the same speed.  Soujiro smiled as he continued walking at the same pace several yards behind her.  Aiteru, who didn't seem to mind, continue to lead the way.  She finally stopped in front a non-descriptive restaurant and was talking with a lady.

            "OHAYO! (Mornin'!)" Aiteru suddenly greeted, waving excitedly at him with the majority of her arm.  She then suddenly appeared next to him in a few seconds, smiling broadly at him.  "We're here!" she said in a sing-song voice and raced inside the building.  Soujiro followed her in curiosity.  _Where does she get all that energy?_  He watched her order and plop herself into a booth.  Soujiro looked at her, then to the waitress.

            "Sumimasen, (Excuse me,)" he addressed her politely with one of his smiles, "is she always like that?"

            The waitress laughed, "Not always.  This is one of the best moods I've seen her in since the day she came.  She comes everyday, precisely at the same time for about a month now," she smiled with good cheer.  "Well, I better get you breakfast ready!"

            Soujiro nodded, his smile still there, and walked over to take a seat across from her.

            "Mornings are the greatest!" she announced as he sat down.  "There's always a chance for new beginnings!" she shouted with glee.  She then murmured, "For new hopes…" She was suddenly quite pacified, and looked out the window at the rising sun in a still heavily cloudy sky, leaving Soujiro to his thoughts.

Soujiro, still avoiding the past, thought about Aiteru's sudden change.  _You can't always hide behind that smile…_ he recalled when he saw the cheeriness fall away.  Her head was propped on her hands with her elbows on the table.  In her eyes, he saw a fearful, tormented, and lonely soul, but amid those dark emotions was a tiny light…  His face just barely wrinkled, his smile gone, as he thought.  _What could it be?_  A short moment passed before he answered himself… _hope._

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing out in the storm last night?"

"Ano…" she murmured, she shifted her head to one arm and drew imaginary designs into the table with her finger with the other, "I was out enjoying the storm," she explained.

Soujiro, with his experience with incompetent men, knew from the way she acted that she was half-lying, but he thought better of pressing her for the truth.  Soujiro had very little money on him and didn't want to end up paying for the meal.

            "Breakfast is served," said the waitress, breaking the silence.  Aiteru sat up in a flash, and was her genki self again.

            "YAY!" she cheered as she dug in with such ferocity that only Yahiko could compete with.  But of course, the two had no idea who this boy was and never will unless some extremely rare twist of fate shall occur, which would must certainly occur (de gozaru yo) due to the madness of the gods (in this case the author) above.

            "Does she do that often too?" Soujiro asked, his smile still on his young face.

            "Well, she has reason too," shrugged the waitress.  "Someone always comes in right about… now."

            Exactly on cue a man scrambled in crying, _"Ms. Doctor!  Ms. Doctor!" as he slid to a halt next to their table._

            "Done!" announced Aiteru as she faced to listen to the man who ran in crying for help and is currently on his face after sliding and tripping in.

            "My only daughter," he panted, "she's sick!  Please come see her."

            "Of course," she said seriously.  (Shocking Soujiro once again at her sudden change.)  "I'll come."  She got up from the table, "Soujiro, ask the waitress for directions.  I'll see if I can show you around town afterward."  She smiled warmly, nodded to the man, handed a small pouch to the waitress, and left at a quick pace.

            "She's one interesting girl," the waitress said, taking the vacated seat.

            "She certainly looks like it," he smiled, beginning to eat his breakfast.

            "She came to this town by herself.  I certainly wouldn't be traveling by myself, but she didn't seem to mind.  But she was so sad, like she lost her entire family or something," the waitress said, sighing. "I hope you know better than to hurt her.  She's been through a lot and she doesn't need more."  Soujiro simply looked at the waitress and blinked.   The waitress smiled, "Gomen, (Sorry,) I'm slightly protective of her." Soujiro nodded but said nothing.  "I must be attend my other customers," waitress stood, left Soujiro to his meal, directions, and the small pouch that he had seen Aiteru leave with the waitress.

            "Watch over her, day and night, and more importantly make sure she gets plenty of fluids and rest," Aiteru instructed.

            "Am I going to be alright?" the younger girl in the futon whispered, her voice hoarse.

            "Of course," Aiteru smiled squeezing the girl's hand, "It's just pneumonia.  You'll be up and about in no time, if you do as I have told you, okay?"  The girl nodded, as the parents thanked Aiteru.  [A/N: I'll look up how to treat pneumonia later.  For now my 'information' came from Bless Me, Ultima.  As in what I remember and got from it.]

            "I'll come play with you someday," Aiteru told her, "just make sure you're well by then.  Promise?"  To this, the girl wrapped a pinky around Aiteru's.

            "We'd like you to take this," the mom offered a small pouch filled with yen.

            "Mou! I-I couldn't possibly!" Aiteru stammered.

            "Please," the women begged wrapping Aiteru's hands around it.  "You've done so much for us and this town, for so little." The woman explained.  Glancing out the door, she added, "And it seems you have another to take care of."

            Aiteru sighed, realizing that refusing it would hurt the lady's feelings.  So she reluctantly took it, and stepped into the living room where Soujiro, who heard everything, waited.

            Soujiro smiled as he watched Aiteru overly-enthusiastically introduced… insert drum-roll here the marketplace!  How she makes everything so grand and perfect, seems to defy Soujiro's sense of reality, as well as anyone around who had seen/heard her.

            "Oh, my gosh!" she suddenly gasped, her eyes wide.

            "What is it?" Soujiro asked, alarmed by the haunted look in her eyes.

            "Lost track of time!" she said panicky, grabbing his hand, "You do know the way back right?  I need to go finish something for them."

            "I know the way back," he said.

            Her eyes brightened again, "Great!  Meet you there when you're done looking around town!" she cried as she ran away.

            As much as he wanted to stay away from that place… as much as he wanted to avoid his past… as much as he wanted to ignore that foreboding feeling in him… as much as he wanted to imagine Aiteru introduce each street in her own miraculously, impossible, reality-defying way [A/N: Sorry I wanted to but it in there… -_-'] he couldn't suppress that feeling in him that told him danger was coming.  So he reluctantly made the trek back to the place of painful pasts…

Author's Note(s):  Hopefully Soujiro isn't a bit too "human" again.  But then again, this is from his point of view (sort of) and we know that Soujiro always hides his emotions behind that gorgeous smile of his!  Please review!  Feedback's always a nice inspiration!


	5. A Second Chance

Disclaimer: *Throwing banners and streamers and balloons all over the place-all say* Star-chan does NOT own RK!*  Oh… You mean I have to say it?  Okay: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin *bows* thank you.

…He couldn't suppress that feeling in him that told him danger was coming.  So he reluctantly made the trek back to the place of painful pasts…

A Second Chance:

            Clouds gathered overhead, as Soujiro was revisited by the screams of his adoptive family.  He could hear them as he entered the courtyard… the fear… the pain… the blood… the guilt.  _'Why won't they ever leave me alone?!' he cried angrily in his mind.  His face was distorted, reflecting the anguish within._

            "ONICHAN! (BIG BROTHER!)" a painful voice rang out, breaking Soujiro's thoughts.  Screams followed as loud as the ones in the past.  The facts slowly registered in Soujiro's mind.  It wasn't back then, it wasn't his foster family screaming… It was someone else… _Aiteru…_

            "AUNT KAMITARIIIIIIIIIIII!"  He heard the voice cry again as he rushed into the building.  His face twisted into revulsion as he saw a man on top of the struggling girl.  Tears flowed steadily down her flushed cheeks.  Aiteru's blue kimono abandoned several feet away.  Soujiro felt a deep anger grow inside of him, something he had not felt since his dual with the Battousai.

            A storm grew menacingly as Soujiro unconsciously realized how this family abused Aiteru's innocence and efforts… just like the family before… who abused him…

            Lightening flashed as everything fell silent.  Aiteru's cries stopped as the attacker fell in two clean, neat halves on each side of her.  Lightening flashed again, as Soujiro saw the fearful look in Aiteru's watery eyes.  Two bright jewels like eyes set in a face splattered with blood…  Lightening flashed for a third time as Soujiro saw himself standing in Aiteru's place.  The very age he was when he made his first murder.  His younger self looked at him with a smile and eyes that questioned, "Is this what you _really want to do?"_

            Before the fourth lightening flashed, Soujiro was lost in his past, leaving his body in the present in an expression of cold blood, which fell to its knees.  _'It was your chance to do the right thing…' the chibi-Soujiro said plainly, staring blankly.  __'I couldn't… the anger… the fear…revenge…' eighteen-year old Soujiro pleaded.  __'How do I know what the right thing is?!'_

_            'You know what it was,' the child said apathetically.  __'It was…'_

            "Nani? (What?)" Soujiro whispered, demanding the answer.  But his past washed away… by the sobs of one little girl...  one innocent, yet violated girl… _Aiteru_ he slowly remembered.  Before him, Aiteru's arms were wrapped around his body, as she wept bitterly into his chest.

            "You're safe now," Soujiro smiled, which was the only thing he remembered how to do.  Her tears continued to flow, to his consternation.  He dropped the bloody blade and cradled her in a brotherly way.  "You're safe now," he whispered again, resting his cheek on his hair.

            Aiteru cried in his arms a few moments more, the tears slowly ebbing away.  When she quieted, she turned so that her forehead rested at the base of his neck and her hand touched the front of his gi lightly.  Without looking at him, she murmured, "I know.  But I'm not weeping for myself.  I'm used to this sort of thing…" Soujiro squeezed her closer, trying to convince her silently that life was not like this.  That life shouldn't be this way.  "I cry for you…" she whispered.

Author's Note(s): Um… I'm not sure this story fits into the general rating but I'm sorry if it doesn't… Gomen!  Um… like I was hyper for the last few moments and I think I'm running low on sugar.  Oh well, everything will be explained in due time… and it will happen unless I realize no one actually reads what I write.  Anyway, bye-bye and thanks for reading!  PS: Reviews are highly welcomed, praised, adored, and sought after!


	6. A Guiding Angel

Disclaimer: You know the drill… On with the story!

Soujiro squeezed her closer, trying to convince her silently that life was not like this.  That life shouldn't be this way.  "I cry for you…" she whispered.

A Guiding Angel:

            Soujiro tensed up.  "I feel it… the pain…" she murmured again finally looking at his face.  She reached up and wiped the tears that Soujiro's heart long waited to shed.  In her words, he felt that she had suddenly grown older… that she had grown into… forever-ness….  "My past scares me too," she said in a soft far-away voice, looking at him with her pleading blue eyes.  She said no more, only snuggling back into the warmth of his arms in which she found safety from shameless men, pain, and, most of all, time.

            There they remained for moments long, each sorting through their own sorrow and misfortune.  Time passed as the sky and the angels above poured down their tears.  Slowly, Soujiro heard a soft voice singing.  It was sweet, steady, melodic, and… comforting…
    
    "When clouds above you start to pour
    
    And all of your doubts rage like a storm
    
    And you don't know who you are anymore
    
    Let me help you find what you've been searching for.
    
    Somewhere there's a field in a river
    
    Somewhere you can let your soul run free
    
    Someday let me be the giver
    
    Let me bring you peace!
    
    Somewhere there's a break in the weather
    
    Somewhere, where the heart and spirit go free!
    
    Someday it'll be for the better.
    
    Let this bring you peace!
    
    [Boy] I know you think no one sees
    
    The weight on your shoulders
    
    But you can't fool me
    
    Aren't you tired of standing so tall?
    
    Let me be the one to catch you when you fall
    
    Somewhere there's a field in a river
    
    Somewhere you can let your soul run free
    
    Someday let me be the giver
    
    Let me bring you peace!
    
    Somewhere there's a break in the weather
    
    Somewhere, where the heart and spirit go free!
    
    Someday it'll be for the better.
    
    Let this bring you peace!
    
    Let me bring you joy
    
    Let me bring you peace
    
    Take these tears that you cry
    
    And trust them to me
    
    Let me give you heart
    
    Let me give you hope
    
    Be the one constant love
    
    That you've never known
    
    Somewhere there's a field in a river
    
    Somewhere you can let your soul run free
    
    Someday let me be the giver
    
    Let me bring you peace!
    
    Somewhere there's a break in the weather
    
    Somewhere, where the heart and spirit go free!
    
    Someday it'll be for the better.
    
    Let this bring you peace!
    
    Somewhere, Someday
    
    Let me be the one to catch you when you fall
    
    Somewhere, Someday
    
    Somewhere, Someday…"
    
    -"Somewhere Someday", N'Sync, Pokemon The First Movie

            As the rain began to dwindle slightly, a tall man in police uniform stepped into the courtyard.  His long wispy bangs couldn't begin to hide the sunken cheeks and the cold, slit eyes of this man who took a long draft from the cigarette he held.  His other hand remains poised over his blade as he flicked the cigarette to the damp ground.

            "We're needed outside," Aiteru whispered, mechanically pulling herself away from her protector.  Soujiro could only watch the girl walk apathetically to her kimono and clothe herself again.  When she was done, she draped her cloak around her like a cape, slung her bag on her shoulder, and stood by the open door, waiting for him...  Watching him with eyes that told nothing.

But Soujiro remained where he was, unsure of everything.  Aiteru waited calmly, making no move at all.  Lightening flashed one final time, as if the gods were impatient with the situation.  And Soujiro stood, smiling.  He only smiled because of pain, certainly not for any of the reasons you or I would smile for.  But he stood, because in that one illuminating moment of lightening, he saw great white wings spreading out from Aiteru's back and a flowing white robe of the westerners adorning the child, who looked like forever again, and there was an unknown source of a strong warm ki that enveloped the air around him and washed the worry away.  When he stood next to Aiteru, Soujiro received an identical smile from her.

"Interesting," the man said, standing behind Aiteru, surveying the damage.

"I didn't do it!" Aiteru said quickly as any child would have when they were actually guilty.  He raised an eyebrow, presumably at her comment first then at her companion which immediately turned into a frown.

"Don't worry!" Aiteru answered, smiling at the man over twice her height.  "Soujiro's real nice!"  The man remained frowning at Soujiro, who also smiled.

"Please don't kill him," Aiteru said in a desperate tone, her eyebrows twitching slightly, tugging on the sleeve of the policeman.  The man only grunted as he walked to the main building.

"So you know the guy?" Soujiro inquired, when the screaming began from within the house.

"Yup!" Aiteru said cheerfully, oblivious to the horrors within the house.  "Uncle Saito saved me a lot from opium dealers."

"Interesting," Soujiro said, still smiling that smile.

"You know I hate it when you do that!" Aiteru cried out at Hajime Saito, who came out of the house wiping his sword.

"Aku Soku Zan, ahou," he merely said, sheathing his blade.  "Where have you been?" he asked without a sign of worry, pulling out another cigarette.  "You couldn't have stayed with that moron for the last three years."

"No way!" remarked Aiteru, looking positively innocent and overjoyed.  "I was happily working for Makoto Shishio!"

Author's Notes: I just realized that Saito doesn't go around on a killing spree, but if he did anything different, it would mess up Aiteru's characterization.  Gomen!  Next chappie and review please!  PS: You'll soon notice that despite the fact I can't sing and keep a tune, I like songs a lot!


	7. A Strange Connection

Disclaimer:  I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  Thank you.

"No way!" remarked Aiteru, looking positively innocent and overjoyed.  "I was happily working for Makoto Shishio!"

A Strange Connection:

            Normal people would have shivered and cowered at the name, or in reality, ask who he is, take a moment to process it, and _then_ shiver and cower at the name, but Soujiro and Saito are anything but normal (just like everyone else in the show) and reacted far differently.  Soujiro only looked at her with a blank expression, only because he didn't know how to look shocked.  He knew she could not fight, so how could she be of any real service to Shishio-san and for so long?

Saito first frowned at hearing the name, and then raised an eyebrow at her odd giddiness when she mentioned the name of such an evil, and diabolical person.

            "Let's eat!" Aiteru said skipping out of the courtyard, and jumping into all the puddles.

            The two sullenly and silently followed the girl to the police station, both of them avoiding each other.  Or at least Saito was, unsure of what he is to do to the smiling killer next to him.  At last, they reached the boring building of peacekeepers, and Saito left the two alone to eat and dry in a vacant room.  

            "You worked for Lord Shishio?" Soujiro asked, confirming what she said.

            "Hai!" she answered in between bites.  Swallowing again, she continued, "See, I was being chased by this wanna-be drug-dealer and I ran into Kamitari.  So I hid behind him, and Kamitari was curious about why I would be running away from a guy who claimed to be my father.  So I told him everything and then he chopped his head off-" she paused, taking a bite and allowing Soujiro to wonder if there was any truth in her story.  "Then Kamitari took me to Shishio who offered to train me, because he said I got potential.  But I declined, because it isn't right for a doctor to fight.  And then Mama Yumi convinced him to allow me to doctor his 'little people' army."  Then Aiteru returned to devouring her food.

            Soujiro ate quietly, digesting the food and her quick story.  Soujiro thought it made sense, considering the point that the Juppon Gotana liked to cut up people for fun.  'Mama Yumi,' he thought.  _Could Yumi-sama have had a child?_  _Or was it some polite gesture of Aiteru's?_  He mused to himself.  He certainly liked Yumi.  She was kind and gentle in a way he hadn't encountered before.  _But what about her being a soldier of some kind?_ Soujiro wondered.  _What did Mr. Shishio see in her to offer to train her?_  Soujiro glanced at Aiteru, who was happily drinking the soup.  He failed to see anything about her that would signify any potential_.  Perhaps, her passiveness to death,_ Soujiro jokingly suggested to himself, thinking back to that morning.  _Can't be._  He closed his eyes and sighed, returning to his meal.

Then he saw it, or rather felt it.  It was her ki.  It was abnormally strong.  Soujiro ate, trying to figure out why he hadn't sensed it before.  Her ki was more of a bubbly kind, not defined and focused like any swordsman.  He put down his empty bowl, still curious.  _Her ki… it's like it's asleep_, he thought looking at her.

"Done?" she asked calmly.  Soujiro nodded in reply.  "Then we should get going.  I've been a burden to him for as long as I could remember."

"Sure," smiled Soujiro. "But where to?"

"Away," she said, climbing out the window, "just away."  With that she dropped out of sight.  Soujiro got up and then recalled that they were on the second floor…

Author's Note:  I have total writer's block.  I have no idea how I could get Aiteru out of the mess I wrote her in.  But hey, nobody cares!  I'll rewrite this part later, and probably revealed a little more than I intended to.  Oh well!  On with the show!  Oh yeah, R&R.  Any constructive criticism and suggestions would help!  [Now where the fun and the insight begin!]  ::thinking to self 'maybe I should add a killer here and there…:: ^-^  PS: This hasn't been read over so I apologize for any difficulties.


	8. A New Beginning For Two

Author's Note:  I'm sorry about anything I misspelled.  Names aren't my thing.  Besides, I'm now officially confused about what's the first and last names of everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  I am only a lowly high school student preying off the ideas of others to practice my horrendous writing skills. ::awkward smile::  Heh heh…

            _"Away," she said, climbing out the window, "just away."  With that she dropped out of sight.  Soujiro got up and then recalled that they were on the second floor…_

A New Beginning for Two:

            Soujiro looked down.  He had expected a scream of some kind.  There Aiteru was, rubbing her face with the sleeve of her kimono.  Suddenly, she looked up and smiled at him.  She waved merrily, and walked to the building to lean against it, waiting for him to come down.  Soujiro smiled and quickly tidied the room and prepared to leave.

            Aiteru looked up at the pouring clouds.  Storms always made her feel better.  She smiled at the rain, feeling the rain gently splatter on her face.  Thinking of Soujiro made her blush.  She recalled how Mama Yumi had always said that Shishio's right hand man, Soujiro, was special. "Just like you!  You're like my right hand girl." she always managed to add.  Aiteru sighed and let the rains dwindle her problems to nothing as a tune came to mind.  Aiteru had no idea where the songs came from, because most of them were certainly not of the present day's style and sometimes she had trouble getting the right words.  Despite that, Aiteru loved to sing the songs for they calmed her especially when it wasn't raining.  She thought of Soujiro again, and the song came more clearly…

_Sono aoku kooru hitomi (Those cold blue eyes)_

_Kono mune ni dakishimetai (I wish to embrace them in this heart)_

_Nakushita, kono yuuki wo (This courage lost)_

_Omoidasite once again (Remember it once again)_

            She paused.  _Once again_?  "It certainly isn't Japanese," she muttered to herself.  Watching Soujiro fly out of the window and land softly in the mud, Aiteru pushed the thoughts out of her mind.

            Soujiro stifled a chuckle, seeing Aiteru in such a muddy mess.  Although most of her face was clear of mud, the rest of her needed a good cleaning.  Aiteru blinked, wondering was Soujiro looked so odd smiling like that.

            "Nani? (What?)" she asked when she walked next to him, heading for the nearby forest.

            "You're mess," he said lightly.  Aiteru looked down at her clothes, then pouted at him.  Soujiro merely smiled at her, and lead the way.

            "Oh!" Aiteru exclaimed quietly, "Would you mind if I join you?"

            Soujiro blinked, slightly surprised by the request.  "Sure," he agreed.  Hey, he _was_ running low on money, and from the look of things she's got enough for a while.

            "Arigato! (Thank you!)" She said happily reaching for his hand.

            On the way out of town, they passed by the house again.  Soujiro's eyes became distant and cold.  Aiteru didn't notice immediately.  She was busy muttering a prayer.

            "Demons of the Past, please rest now," Soujiro heard (in a distant sort of way) without comprehension.  "I'm going to continue my life, atoning for your sins in your place."  She took a deep breath, and bowed to the open gates.  She looked up at her new onichan (big brother).  His eyes were cold again.  The song appeared again in her mind.  _Well, if it helps me, maybe it will help him,_ she thought.  And once again she sang in her angelic voice… [A/N: and we are bogged down with another space killer!  ::evil laugh begins::]

_"Sono aoku kooru hitomi (Those cold blue eyes)_

_Kono mune ni dakishimetai (I wish to embrace them in this heart)_

_Nakushita, kono yuuki wo (This courage lost)_

_Omoidasite once again (Remember it once again)"_

            _Soujiro reminded me of my pride again,_ she thought, _that's why I went to the police station at dawn.  _But Soujiro was still occupied with his past as he trekked back to the forest he was in the night before.

_"Tooi senaka oikaketa (Hiding in the shadows)_

_Tsukikage ni kakureru (That follows your back afar)_

_Ikari, ienu kanashimi (Anger, unspeakable desires)_

_Hitori-jime suru no… (Keeping them to oneself…)"_

            Aiteru continued to sing, more to herself than anyone, and rushed to join her silent brother, who kept his haunting past to himself.  His mind fell into darkness as the forest's shadows swallowed his body.

_"Kurai mori, samayou (In the dark forests you wander)_

_Murasaki no kizuato (Purple scars)_

_Yoru ni matataku ryuusei (At a falling star gleaming in the night)_

_Mitsumete iru Ice Blue Eyes (Staring Ice Blue Eyes)"_

            No longer able to draw strength from Soujiro, she depended on the storm and her song that she sang softly to keep going.

_"Sono aoku kooru hitomi (Those cold blue eyes)_

_Kono mune ni dakishimetai (I wish to embrace them in this heart)_

_Nakushita, kono yuuki wo (This courage lost)_

_Omoidashite once again (Remember it once again)"_

            As she sang, she looked at Soujiro's eyes again.  _This song must be talking about him!  _She thought with certainty as well comprehending that she knew this wasn't her own song [A/N: Just like the author! ^-^ -hint hint!-]

_"Sono kizu no itami taezu (The pain of that wound does not cease)_

_Oogoe de naite ii no (Just cry it out)_

_Atataka na, namida wa (Warm tears)_

_Koori, tokasu harvest rain (Melt the ice harvest rain)"_

            She struggled through the thickest part of the forest with her bag in tow.  [A/N: Forgot she had one huh?  Me too!]  _Mou!  This guy must be built for stealth or something!_ Aiteru thought ruefully.

_Watashi matte 'ru… (I am waiting…)_

            _I'm waiting for him to stop, _she grumbled to herself in her mind, trying to prevent breaking the rhythm of the song in her heart.

_Tsuyosa dake motomete 'ta (I ask only for strength)_

_Hito, kogasu tsumetasa (Coldness that burns)_

_Hokori sute, nikushimi de (Throw away the pride, and hate)_

_Kono toki, tomeru no… (This time, stop it…)_

            _Exactly!  Stop!_ Aiteru thought in frustration, not knowing it was the aid Soujiro needed.__

_Ashita negau, tatakai (A battle, asking for tomorrow)_

_Yume mamoru, senshi yo (I am a fighter, defending love)_

_Yami ni nigekomu kokoro (To the heart that flees the darkness)_

_Tsuremodoshite don't look back! (But turns don't look back)_

            Aiteru was getting more frustrated, she felt that Soujiro was running from something he didn't want to face.

_Sono kodoku, ikari, sakebi (That solitude, anger, scream)_

_Watashi ni mo kanjisasete (Let me feel them too)_

_Hontou no kono yuuki wo (Taking back this)_

_Torimodoshite once again (This true courage once again)_

            Soujiro paused in the clearing, looking down at the ground.  Wondering if there was any truth in the song, she searched for the pain.  His cheeks where wet...  Aiteru gasped, she knew it wasn't the rain.  How she knew, she probably will never find out, but she knew it was tears.  Tears of the heart's pain…

_Sono kooru, hitomi, tokashi_ (Melting those frozen blue eyes)

_Kono mune de, namida nuguite_ (And wiping off the tears from this heart)

_Atataka na, namida wa (Warm tears)_

_Koori, tokasu harvest rain (Melt the ice harvest rain)_

            Her singing continued as she realized how much she wanted to comfort him.  He was feeling pain that should never have been there…

_Watashi matte 'ru… (I am waiting…)_

-Ice Blue Eyes (Misao Image Song); Rurouni Kenshin

            "Onichan? (Big Brother?)" she said questioningly, holding him in a way a little child would attempt to comfort an adult.  Soujiro eyes widened for a split second, only in shock of being awakened into the present.

            "It's okay to cry you know," she said, rubbing the liquid off his cheeks.

            "I'm not," he quickly said, smiling to assure her.

            "You are, I can tell," she murmured.

            "It's just the rain silly," he smiled again.

            Aiteru sighed, unsure of how to get the ideas through.  "It's okay to be weak," she offered.

            "I'm not," he said indignantly.

            "I'm not saying you are," she said softly.  "You're the strongest person I know!"  She said proudly.  "But there can only be one person that is strong.  The rest must be weak, because they're inferior.  But yet so many of us are alive."  Soujiro just looked at her, trying to figure out what she was getting at.  "I think everyone has a strength of some kind.  They may not be the best, because their lives don't require it."  She then frowned, trying to figure out the words she wanted to express.  She looked up at Soujiro again, smiled and shrugged.  "The best kind of strength comes from believing in what you do, your faith!"  She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the full force of the rain, "That's what I believe!"

            Soujiro sighed.  The problem was that he didn't know who he was.  He hated dealing with his past.  There was so many things that should have been, but didn't happen.  So many confusing things…

            "You need to lay to rest the Demons of the Past," Aiteru offered, thinking back to his glare at the house.  "Just the ones behind you," she added, pointing behind him.

            "Nani? (What?)" he said.  Turning around to see what she was taking about, he was suddenly knocked out by someone…

Author's Notes:  I want to officially thank animelyrics.com for unofficially letting me use the lyrics (and for possibly more that I will use in the future).  ::awkward smile:: heh heh…  ::Sees large crowd of angry lawyers:: I'M SORRY!!!  BUT I'M NOT MAKING ANY PROFITS I SWEAR!!!!  ::begins to run away:: PLEASE REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW!!!  ::disappears into the sunset:: ^_~ [How can you wink with both eyes closed anyway?]

Saito: Ahou…

Star: *mutters* _Am not…_


	9. A Test of Beliefs

Author's Comment: Thank you ppls for reviewing!  Yay!  I got five!  ^-^  Yes I know I'm very odd, but that's okay!  Oh yeah, the rest of the story's gonna be more from Aiteru's POV.  It's easier that way…  Yes, I'm a lazy bum as well.

Soujiro: Star-san doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters, but Aiteru is hers.  ::Smiles!:: [A/N:  I was bored okay?!]

A Test of Beliefs:

            Aiteru groaned.  She was tied to a skinny tree, and although only her hands were bonded, she was horrendously upset.  _Kidnapped again!_  She hated this.  It was almost enough to make her take up lessons in fighting.  _Pathetic gangs,_ she cursed as she was forced to watch the gang get drunk.  _I have to get to Soujiro,_ she told herself.  She was still nauseous from watching Soujiro get hit by a wooden cannon.  She wanted out but she was too uncomfortable to think clearly.  _What is that thing that keeps poking me?_ She wondered.  Wiggling slightly, she remembered it was her doctoring kit her sensei gave her.  _There are knives in them!_ She thought gleefully.  It was knocked loose when she was being carried on the shoulder of one of the idiots.

            Aiteru wiggled some more, trying to get the packet to slide down one of her kimono sleeves.  It took a good ten minutes to get it near the sleeves.  She banged the tree, and used the impact to push it across the final space.  _Success!_ She caught it as it slid, and quickly fumbled around with it.  She managed to pull out one nicely sharpened one before it fell to the ground. [A/N:  Well don't you think Megumi's thingy looks dangerous?  It's so menacing!]  Aiteru twisted her hands began sawing through the ropes.  It was nearly dawn and the gang was snoring peacefully.

            "Ow!" she winced as she finally got the ropes to fall apart.  "Ew!  Blo-od!" she said like a little valley-girl.  She ripped her under kimono and wrapped her wrists.  Immediately picking up her things, and reminding herself to get the knife sharpened again, Aiteru ran back through the forest.  Back to Soujiro…  _Please be okay,_ she hoped, as the sky slowly got brighter.

            She was tired and sleepy, but a new day had already begun.  She relaxed against the tree she had leaned the patched up Soujiro.  Her pre-boiled water was practically empty, her supplies were running low, but she was happy.  Soujiro is going to make it.  She glanced at the sleeping boy, he was better than she had expected.  It was a good thing too, because she was could be still stitching him up and if he woke up she definitely wanted to be done.  She was bonked on the head once while one patient woke up while she was stitching.  Soujiro might have left her with one _nasty_ scar with his katana.

            The sky was a pastel pink.  She sighed, she didn't want to go and drag Soujiro around until he woke up.  He was heavy and she was exhausted, but she wanted to get away before the gang woke up.  She sighed and watched the sun slowly pull itself out of the horizon…

Soujiro groaned, finally coming to.  _I hurt all over._

            "Are you okay?" Aiteru asked looking over him.

            "It just hurts a little," Soujiro smiled.

            "That's okay.  I just stitched you up," she explained.  Looking back, she warned, "I think we should get going before that gang wakes up again."

            Soujiro nodded.  He didn't want to have to deal with another fight, especially when he was still so unsure.  He still didn't know if it was okay to kill or not.  Do the weak deserve to live?  Or should I choose to live life like Himura-san?

            "Too late," Aiteru whispered, helping Soujiro up.  "They're here…"

            Aiteru was upset.  _Soujiro's not ready for a fight, both mentally and physically!  His eyes are having a harder time hiding emotions._  She sighed as she remained by Soujiro's side, facing the incoming gang.

            "We're the Ishimangi Gang! [A/N:  I apologize again for misspellings.  I sounded it out the best I could!  ::awkward smile::  Just know it's that gang that tried to mess up Megumi's reputation.  Okay?]  We recently left Tokyo for new territory, and _you're_ in our way," the leader, who wore lipstick and eye shadow [A/N:  Well that's what it is, isn't it?!], declared.

            "We got chased out a lady doctor and her friends," laughed one.

            "DAMARE! (SHUT UP!)" The others yelled at him.

            "A lady doctor?" Aiteru asked curiously.

            "We tried messing up her reputation, but screwed somewhere," the ahou (moron) explained again.  Instead of being yelled at, they all hit him and succeeded in knocking him out.

            "One down," smiled Soujiro as Aiteru weighed the chances of the lady doctor being her sensei (teacher).

            "You're asking for it!" the leader cried.

            "No don't!" Aiteru quickly blocked the way to Soujiro.  "He'd kill you!"

            Soujiro nodded and agreed, until he could sort things out, he'd continue in his old ways.  It was easier and saved more energy.  The gang began laughing.  They weren't going to believe a muddy child and a boy who was seriously injured by a wooden cannon.

            "Laugh all you want, but you will regret it soon." she said icily.  Only causing the gang to go into bigger fits of laughter.  Soujiro could have nearly sworn he had seen a dramatic change in her.  She seemed older and her body had a more defined figure and her kenki seemed to change into a colder and more disciplined kind.  He smiled and dismissed it as he took a battle stance.

            "HEYA!" she cried, jump kicking the leader's face.  At the same moment, Soujiro disappeared and allowed his sword to rip through their flesh.  The leader, who didn't notice the sudden silence behind him, was already strangling the girl, who was glaring with cold eyes.  Soujiro couldn't attack without risking Aiteru.  Puzzled he tried to figure out how to deal with this.  Normally, he would have gone and killed them both, but he's indebt to her.

            Aiteru swung her legs forward and flew back and crashed her wooden sandals into body killing her.  The guy immediately let go and clutched his crutch in pain.  Aiteru landed gracefully on her feet, and immediately whirled around and pulled a roundhouse on the head that was now lowered within her reach.  Aiteru then landed daintily on her feet, and looked down with ruthless eyes at the leader of the Ishimangi Gang, who was seeing red now.  He got up to his feet, spitting out a few teeth, determined to teach her a few lessons about messing with a gang leader.

            "I'd appreciate it immensely if you would leave her unharmed," Soujiro said kindly behind him.  The leader turned around at the interruption.  First he noticed Soujiro's odd smile that was always on.  Then he noticed the tip of Soujiro's bloody sword.  Lastly, he saw he fellow gangsters in a bloody heap behind smiling Soujiro.

            "Surrender," Aiteru said calmly with ice in her voice.

            The man was nervous.  For within a few seconds, his entire group was destroyed.  _"What kind of people are they?"_ he thought to himself, finally able to slow things down in his mind.

            "Pl-Please spare me!" the guy finally stuttered.

            Soujiro looked toward Aiteru, as if asking for permission.  But Aiteru was looking at the sun.  Dawn was nearly over, and the last bit of the sun was almost done emerging from the horizon.

            "My time's up," Aiteru whispered, her voice was older.  "You've chosen well, Aiteru…"

Author's Note: I apologize for anything I misspelled for I am a lowly American high school student.  Gomen!  I thank you for any help you can offer.  Yeah, Aiteru's funky, but it will all make sense in the end. ::frowning in confusion:: Or at least it should…  And Soujiro's no fun to do battle scenes with, his Shikuchi's too fast! ::pouts:: Anyway, please read and review and I'll put a little more thought and effort into this thing.  Otherwise, I'm posting for fun. Hehe!


	10. A Small Insight

Author's Note:  I know that last part was confusing, but don't worry it's suppose to be!  ::grins real big::  All the facts aren't out yet!  And I'd also like to thank all the very, very, very, very, very, very kind people who decided to write a sentence or two for me.  Arigato for your time!

Aiteru: I'm Star-san's property, unlike "Rurouni Kenshin".  (I'm a slave!  AH!)

            _"My time's up," Aiteru whispered, her voice was older.  "You've chosen well, Aiteru…"_

A Small Insight:

            Aiteru's face was held up to the sun, and a dramatic change silently swept over her.  Soujiro could see the subtle changes.  Her curves were less obvious, and her face grew younger.  The aura of a warrior dwindled into nothing but a faint flicker practically undetectable now.  Then she blinked several times, then turned her head then her body to face Soujiro.  She was purely innocent again…

            Aiteru let out a yelp.  She was shocked by the bloody mess of the bodies.  "Soujiro!" she gasped, looking at his bloody sword that was still pointing at the shocked kidnapper.

            "Ara?" he responded, slightly confused.  Aiteru sighed, shaking her head.  She moved closer to the man to see to his wounds.  But the gang's leader backed away, fearful of her.

            "Ara?" she said blinking.  She stopped next to Soujiro.  She cocked her head in confusion.

            Soujiro laughed, placing a hand behind his head, "I suppose he's afraid of us."

            "What did _I_ do?" she said innocently, pointing to herself.  Soujiro shrugged, and Aiteru shrugged back.  Ignoring the big wuss, she walked over to the man who was knocked out by his fellow gangsters.  He was now waking up as Aiteru crouched next to him.  "You should go to town and get some help.  Your friends are in horrible condition and I haven't got the supplies left to help them," she told him pointing the way to the town she just left.  The man took one look at his fellow members and ran to town half screaming.  Aiteru stood next to Soujiro again, looking at the 'frightened puppy' in pure curiosity.

            "What should I do with him?" Soujiro said, still smiling and his sword still dripping.  Aiteru frowned.

            "I hope you learned your lesson!  Attacking innocent kids like us!" Aiteru scolded the man on the floor.  Soujiro had to smile a little broader.  _Me? Innocent?_ Soujiro mused to himself.  "Every time you hurt someone, he's not the only one being hurt.  His friends and family becomes affected.  I hope you learn to stop it with this gang business.  Helping people will reveal a better life than harming others.  Killing takes a part of you away and the world's beauty will disappear from your heart and eyes."  The man just stared at her.  Aiteru sighed, and said, "Just try helping people for a year and judge for yourself what makes your soul fly higher.  Repent for your crimes!"

            The man remained in his frightened state, and Aiteru sighed in exasperation.  "Come on Soujiro," Aiteru whispered, pulling on his sleeve, giving up on the idiot.  "We better go before Saito decides to come."

            Soujiro nodded as he slashed the air to rid the blade of blood and sheathed it once again.  Soujiro had no secrets to protect from the world, so killing the man wouldn't make any difference.  He offered his hand to her, to which she smiled and accepted.  He led her away from the past, fully taking on his duty to her as her big brother.  Besides, he needed to sort out what she had just lectured to the man…

Author's Note: Yeah, I ended it quick.  But I wanted them to get a move on, just like my brother who won't let me stay on the computer.  Well, please review.  I love to know what you think!


	11. A Bit of Food for Thought

Saito: LoneStar doesn't own ::takes a long draft of cigarette:: Rurouni Ahou-::ahem:: Kenshin, ahou.

Aiteru: Don't you think you're setting a bad example for the children?

Saito glares coldly.

Aiteru looks around nervously: Uh… Pika?

A Bit of Food for Thought:

            Aiteru was quiet for a moment.  Soujiro just asked what she meant.  "Haven't you ever lost someone close to you?"

            _How am I to answer that?  I _kill_ people._  "No, not really I'm afraid," he said smiling at her.

            She looked down at the trail they were traveling on, "I have.  I loose lots of people close to me almost all the time.  I've seen death for as long as I can remember…"

            Soujiro was slightly surprised.  _This genki girl?_ He wondered.

            She smiled at him, no sign of tears, "Every time someone I know dies, a part of me gets affected… hurt… lost…"

            "So if someone kills another, it's not just that person that gets hurts.  There's a circle of people around the killed that is affected," he said out loud after a short pause.

            "Hai," she answered smiling at him as if he would never do such a thing.  Soujiro continued to smile, but he remained quiet.

            Aiteru's face fell.  _Ever since that gang attacked us, he's been treating me differently.  _She pouted.  _It's not like I knew what happened.  All I remember is the fact that they came asking for trouble this morning, and the next thing I know, I wake up and I'm seeing Soujiro stand over the leader with that bloody sword._

            Soujiro was lost in his thoughts again.  _For everyone I killed, I hurt more.  So if I must repent for my sins, I must repent for damaging the families of each one I killed.  So killing is more than just taking a life.  It's ruining the lives of many._

            "There's a town just beyond this ridge," Soujiro said after minutes of silence, smiling at her.  Aiteru smiled back.  She loved his smile despite the fact it looked empty.  Like it once meant something, but it was forgotten or lost.  She wanted to help bring that meaning back.

            Upon entering the town in the late afternoon, an elderly man looked at them closely.  Aiteru blushed at such an examination of her dirty state.  Soujiro just smiled at him.

            "Come with me," the man said grabbing Aiteru's hand, which he felt more relaxed about.  Soujiro had an empty but strangely welcoming air around him, but Aiteru was purely warm and calming.  The old man led them to an old dojo on the outskirts of town. [A/N: Just imagine a place like Kaoru's but just a little more run down.]

            Pointing to a section of the building, the man said, "Welcome yourselves to the bath, and I look at your wounds afterwards."  Then he rushed off to the source of a child's wailing.

            "Yay!" Aiteru cheered, she wanted out of her dirty clothes.  She looked into the room before the bathtub.  She saw that there were extra clothes with all the necessary supplies.

            Soujiro, who was still outside, inquired, "Do you want to go first?  I'll fix up the fire."

            Aiteru leapt out and forced Soujiro to go first.  "You're far more wounded than I.  So you go first.  I can wait a few moments."  She slammed the door shut, and skipped around to the other side.  She had a nice pile of wood ready, but she forgotten how to start a fire.  "Er…" she groaned.  She banged her head against the wall once (alarming Soujiro inside), before sitting up again, suddenly remembering how.

            Soujiro rubbed all the grime and dirt off his body, and looked at his wounds.  They were neatly done and already close to being well.  He came out a few minutes later, dressed in the white clothes left out for him.

            "My turn!" Aiteru cheered.  Soujiro helped prepared the bath for her, before getting kicked out by her.  Soujiro smiled and kept the fire going outside.  He watched kids play out in the courtyard.  A few looked at him nervously, and then returned to their play.  Most of them looked to be around ten.

            "This is what I love most about being a doctor," Aiteru whispered, standing next to the knelt form of Soujiro.  Soujiro looked up.  She was dressed in deep blue gi and black hikami that certainly wasn't there when Soujiro emerged from the bath.  She still had her bag slung on one shoulder, and her kimono and his clothes was draped over an arm.  Her dark hair was now braided.  "Giving people, especially kids, a new chance of life.  A second chance to enjoy everything that life has to offer.  That's what I love to do.  Just listen to their laughter.  They're living the moment.  Not the dreams of the future, not the memories of the past, but the gift of the present.  To be happy and carefree like that, what a life it would be!" glowed Aiteru for this is what she lived for… her spark.

            "I see that you are done," the old man returned.  "I'm Dr. Kimari." [A/N: I know this name sounds familiar, to me at least.  But oh well!  I'm not good with names at all okay?]

            Aiteru smiled at him, "I'm Aiteru, and this is my brother, Soujiro Seta.  Thank you so much for your hospitality!"  Soujiro stood and bowed politely at the doctor.  "Are those all your children?"

            "No.  Those are orphans from the war.  I took in as many as I could," the doctor sighed sadly.

            "That's real sweet," Aiteru answered, smiling and waving at the kids.

            "You two seemed to be in horrible condition.  It seems that it was just the mud," the doctor said looking at the two.

            "We were traveling in the storm," Soujiro smiled, hand behind his head.

"If you don't mind, may I wash our clothes?" Aiteru inquired.

            "Go right ahead," the doctor said, pointing to the laundry tub.

            "Arigato," Aiteru bowed before rushing off with her kimono and Soujiro's clothes.

            "May I examine those wounds of yours," the doctor said, seeing Soujiro's arm as he sat down on the wooden walkway.

            "If you wish," Soujiro said, sitting down.

            "When did you receive these?" the doctor asked curiously.

            "Ano… Last night.  My sister patched them up this morning," Soujiro answered, keeping up the pretense Aiteru set up.

            "Amazing," him murmured, taking out the stitches, "They're nearly completely healed.  But they were serious injuries, weren't they?"  The doctored said, more a statement than a question.

            "Bring them here, and I'll wash them for you!" Soujiro heard Aiteru tell the kids, who had gone over to her in curiosity.  A cheer followed it as the kids ran inside the building.

            "Ara?" Soujiro said, as the kids came out again, each with a small armload of clothes, which soon became a ominous pile that loomed over Aiteru's head.

            "Maybe just a little at a time," he heard her say as she pulled the clothes pile down to a reasonable size.

            "I haven't been able to get enough washing done.  I've been busy making my rounds and taking care of the kids," the doctor sighed, slightly embarrassed by the amount of laundry he had to do.  "I do hope you can stay for a few days.  I can use a little help."

            "Arigato," Soujiro said.  Then watched Aiteru somehow convince to kids to wash the clothes with her.

            "I better return to my rounds.  Please watch over the children."  The doctor got up and left, after getting a soapy hug from all the little kids.  Giggling, the kids returned to throwing soapsuds at each other and Aiteru continued to scrub the clothes clean.  Soujiro rolled up his sleeves and knelt down next to the tub across from Aiteru and began to help.  Aiteru smiled at him and continued to hum a little tune.

            Soon half of the pile was washed, and the two were left with soapy and wrinkly hands.  Aiteru flicked her arms and the suds spattered on the kids, who laughed and began throwing suds at each other again.  She cupped a bundle of bubbles and blew it at them.  She laughed and joined in their games.  Flinching away from the water, she peeked through one eye before continuing her barrage on them.  Soujiro smiled as the kids laughed and screamed happily around him.  He enjoyed the change.  It was better than hearing people scream in pain of death.  Suds landed on Soujiro's nose, breaking his thoughts, "Ara?"

            "Let's get Big Brother Soujiro all sudsy!" declared Aiteru as the kids went around pouring bubbles on the pour boy.  Aiteru giggled, glad that the kids were now distracted from her.  She picked up the basket of clean clothes and began hanging them while watching Soujiro laugh under the children's attack.  She paused, smiling at the scene.  Soujiro's laugh wasn't as empty as she remembered it.  Or it could be the fact that the children seem to be tickling Soujiro.  _Soujiro?  Ticklish?_ She mused to herself.

"Kids?  Maybe we should stop torturing Soujiro-kun like this," Aiteru laughed pulling some of the kids off.  "Go play with your ball, as soon as I'm done hanging the clothes, I'll play with you!"  Aiteru promised.

"HAI!" the kids chorused, running off with their ball again.  She turned to Soujiro, who got up and was dusting himself.

"See what I mean?" Aiteru giggled, brushing his dusty back with her hand.  "There is no one in the world who deserves to live more than children."  Seeing the distant look in his eyes again, she added, "Even if they are weak, they bring light to a bleak world.  Even if they are weak, many find strength in them."  Soujiro made no acknowledgement that he heard, his face emotionless.  Unsure, she touched his arm lightly.  Soujiro turned and smiled that empty smile at her, checking if his instincts were right.  She smiled back encouragingly and went to continue her work.

Soujiro remained in his spot for a few more moments before standing next to Aiteru.  "Someone's here," he merely said, smiling as usual.

Aiteru turned to the gate, and nodded.  "Trouble…"

            The gate door slammed open, and frightened the kids, who yelped and ran to seek comfort from Aiteru.  Aiteru crouched and stroked their hair, hushing and calming them.

            "Is there something I can help you with sir?" Soujiro smiled at the man.  The man loomed several feet above Soujiro, and nasty scars on his face.  He wore tattered black clothes and smelled of sake.  Anyone could see that he wasn't someone you would want to run into.

            "Tell the old man that if he doesn't pay up I'll burn this place down at sunset tomorrow!" the man threatened with the slurred speech of a drunkard.  The man laughed rudely as he left.  Soujiro's hand had automatically went to his side for his blade, but remembered that he didn't replace it back in its customary place.  Aiteru knew that if he had his katana, that man would be dead right now… Right before the eyes of the innocent children…  And she was determined to do anything to prevent that…  She frowned coldly.  _I'll go to any means to protect the mental health of these kids… to keep them untainted by death… I _will_ do anything…_

Author's Note:  Gomen.  It's real long, I know.  I just couldn't find a good place to end it.  Please review.  I want to know what you think should happen to the drunkard.  Thanks for reading so far!  I hope you enjoyed it.  And just as a word of warning, I might not post for a few days 'cause I'm trying to punish myself into getting my history done (which is something I should be working on).  Arigato!  And keep sending in your reviews!


	12. A Growing Friendship

Author's Note: Thank you, just a blade of grass and ??????? for offering me some great ideas!  Teehee!  I hope you guys like what I spun together.  The end of this little 'incident' is dedicated to you two!

Disclaimer: Insert Disclaimer Here

A Friendship Growing:

            "It's okay now, he's gone," Aiteru comforted the kids, hugging the younger ones that began to cry, not fully acknowledging a fainter one.  _Mou!  Wasn't _that_ out of the blue?_

            "I've been good just like I promised!" the youngest wailed.

            "I don't wanna die!" whimpered another.

            "Where did you get that silly idea?" Aiteru said sternly, hiding the sorrow.

            "We're all gonna burn!" one said hysterically.

            Soujiro watched them intently.  _Is this how people react to threats?  Is this how people reacted to the threats I left as Shishio's messenger?_  _How can people have this fear of death?_

            "Hush, now.  Onichan Soujiro and I will never let anything happen to you," Aiteru whispered with four kids in her arms.

The eldest child was glaring at the gates.  "This is the first time he has threatened us like that," he finally said. Soujiro and Aiteru waited quietly for him to explain himself.  "Nishiwaki had always come to us demanding the payment.  Usually, if we don't pay, one of us gets taken away.  We never found out what happened to them, but we know it isn't good," Kouji frowned coldly.

Aiteru bit her lower lip.  She hadn't expected them to be through so much pain already.  _They definitely don't deserve anymore!_ She thought fiercely, watching the kids in sympathy.  She fought back tears, trying to stay brave for them.

"I'm pretty much done.  Do you want to play with me?" Aiteru offered, smiling as brightly as she could.

"We don't feel like it," the second oldest said apathetically.

"Why not, Keshite?  It's going to be fun!" Aiteru said cheerfully.

"Just don't want to," he replied, he looked at Kotae, who was still crying out "BURN!" like a maniac, his hands remained clawed, and indicated to go inside with his head.  Obediently, Kotae followed Keshite inside.

"Besides," Kara whispered, pulling out of Aiteru's hold, "Baby's crying."  Then she and the younger Kimi followed the two boys inside.

"I don't understand," Aiteru whispered, looking at Soujiro with begging eyes.

"Dr. Kimari also takes care of a baby that was left with us," Kouji said, purposely answering the wrong question.  "I have to go watch over my siblings."

After Kouji left, leaving Soujiro and Aiteru confused with the whole situation.  Aiteru sighed and pushed herself up to attend to the baby, whose cries had reached even higher decibels.  Soujiro sat back down on the veranda of the dojo after retrieving his katana from the bath.

_Usually with threats like that, there are minions who make sure the victims don't leave.  _Soujiro analyzed his past experience.  Throwing his kenki out, he sensed several distinct spirits of warriors outside the dojo's walls.  _What am I to do?  Aiteru seemed really upset with the killing earlier, so I probably shouldn't do that again.  Even if we paid up, he'll be back again to stir up more trouble and it won't solve this problem in the long run.  The only answer is to eliminate him.  _Soujiro smiled, _how could it be in any other way?_  _Aiteru would surely have a fit over it, _Soujiro thought as he watched Aiteru sit next to him, a quieted baby in her arms.

"I guess we keep running into trouble wherever we go," Aiteru said as she settled herself down next to him, cradling the child.

"It does appear to be that way," smiled Soujiro, looking at the baby.

Aiteru smiled, amused by Soujiro's interest. "Do you want to hold him?" Aiteru asked.

"Ano, I might drop him," Soujiro smiled in a slightly sheepish tone, his hand scratching the back of his head.

"I know you wouldn't do a cold-hearted thing like that," Aiteru smiled, "here."

She leaned close to him to pass the baby safely, the fragrance of daisies after a spring rain drifted around her.  Her bangs brushed softly against his face.  Soujiro noticed how lovingly she looked at the child.  A sweet, pacified expression he had seen on Yumi when she thought of Shishio...  Something Yumi explained as love.  Aiteru turned toward him, her expression remained the same… directed to him… _for _him…  Aiteru thought she had seen a slight blush to his cheeks, but it was long gone before she was sure that she had even seen it.  "Be careful," she whispered, her hand on his, supporting the child that looked up at the two with bright eyes filled with hope, love and trust.

Something had changed ever so slightly inside of Soujiro as he looked into the child's eyes.  _How could anything accept people with such trust and readiness?_  Soujiro felt a sense of unprecedented _newness_ bloom inside of him.  The baby, still smiling joyfully, reached up with his tiny arms and giggled.  Aiteru's soft touch left Soujiro's hand and gave her hand for the baby to play with.  Aiteru giggled as the baby cooed and grasped her fingers.  Soujiro's attention was on Aiteru.  To him, she had somehow changed into a new woman and the sunlight shone differently on her…  _So this is the treasure in the world of those who do not fight…_

            Dr. Kimari returned home in an exhausted state.  "I'm home," he said as he stepped through the gate door.  Looking up to see the kids to rush out of the house to greet him, he saw a couple with a child… an impossible couple together…  The doctor blinked and his vision cleared.  It was only his guests from earlier, playing with the baby.  The doctor sighed in relief and listened fully to the chatter of the kids who greeted him.

            Aiteru looked up and smiled gratefully at the kind doctor.  _He'd know what to do!_ She thought cheerfully.  _We'll get out of this mess _without_ bloodshed!  _  She looked up at Soujiro.  _ I can convince him!  I can show him that there is always an alternative to killing.  I can still save his soul if not Yumi's or the other's!_ she assured herself as her attention drifted back to the baby.

            Soujiro barely noticed the hopeful look in Aiteru's eyes when she looked at him.  He was too busy trying to figure out the expression that was on the doctor's face.  It was of horror and surprise, like something that should never have happened, did.  Why a doctor would ever wear an expression like that was beyond Soujiro.  Soujiro smiled, _Yumi-san has always said I wasn't too bright!_

            "May I?" Aiteru inquired, her arms poised to scoop the child up.

            "Of course," Soujiro smiled, forgetting his previous worry.  Aiteru leaned close to him and lifted the baby up.  She held him so that his arms dangled over her shoulders, as if she had intended to burp him.

            "Doctor, may we have a word with you?" Aiteru smiled politely as she walked up to him.

            He nodded, "Perhaps later," he said glancing at the kids.  Aiteru nodded her understanding.  [Star-san now decides to speed through the rest of the uneventful day.]  Aiteru helped fix dinner, and waited patiently by cleaning the dojo until the kids were done playing with the doctor and were in their beds sleeping.  Soujiro merely sat around contemplating and planning his solution to the current problem, with the occasional aid with chores.  Finally the last child was in his futon, and the doctor addressed the two in the room he lent them.  [SLS: PLAY!  ::stops pushing the FF button:: ]

            "Kouji told me that Nishiwaki returned demanding money.  You've helped me so much around this dojo, the least I can do is give the two of you an explanation," the doctor said in a tired tone.  Aiteru could feel it.  It was going to be some sad and tragic story.  She hugged her knees in search of comfort, her head resting sadly on her knees.  She couldn't comfort that great sea of sadness inside of her.  No matter how hard she tried to hide it in her naivety and happiness, it was there… waiting to eat her alive.  Aiteru looked up from her thoughts, she had felt warmth around her.  Soujiro had slipped an arm around her waist.  Aiteru looked up at Soujiro, pleasantly surprised.  She smiled and snuggled closer in the nook of his arm.  Dr. Kimari didn't notice the supposed siblings' actions for he was already lost in his story… his past…

            "It happened about 5 years ago," the doctor began, "There were three of us who ran this dojo to keep the children happy-there was more back then… Koshi, myself, and the most beautiful lady in Japan, XiaoSing…"

Author's Note: I might even skip the doctor's tale.  There are only a couple of key ideas of the story, and I'll incorporate it in the next one some other weird way.  Just so you know, this chapter still bugs me somehow; I'm not satisfied with it yet.  My "Hitokiri Tenshi" is a prelude to this, so I might go and finish that first to get the facts straight for this fic.  [But it might ruin a few surprises.]  Anyway, please review.  I love hearing anything you have to say! ^-^


End file.
